Dance For Me
by QTR
Summary: I'll dance for you. CS femslash. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is a C/S one-shot that came to me yesterday :)**

Her pulse was way over 95. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her blood was surging through her veins at an alarming pace. And though she was so angry, she couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of betrayal and hurt that was lingering inside of her. The feeling that had been there since 7:00 am that morning

She had fallen asleep with an uncontrollable smile on her face; a rare real smile, no strings attached. She had fallen asleep with the knowledge that she was lying there in her bed with her, that she wasn't alone and that she was going to wake up and be greeted by her face. Most importantly she had fallen asleep happy, calmed… relaxed. And no one had ever been able to make Sara Sidle feel that way except for the woman lying next to her this night.

She woke up with a start to find that the space in bed next to her was empty. She placed her hand over the rumple of sheets where she had lay and frowned when she realized that it was cold. Cold… empty. But that just wasn't right; she was supposed to wake up and see her face, she was supposed to wake up and feel her lips again! She was supposed to wake up greeted by her warm smile.

The room was littered with only her clothes that only added to the empty void she now felt in her life. After circling around her apartment more than five times she confirmed that she really was alone. She was _gone, _and she was _alone._

She collapsed on top of the strewn bed sheets, burying her face against the pillow where they strawberry blonde had laid it seemed just moments before as she sobbed. Damn it, she sheets smelled of her. They still _smelled_ of her, damn it. She was alone… the one woman who had made her feel like a real person had left her, and she wanted nothing more than to forget… to forget today, to forget this whole thing. And goddamn it, the sheets still smelt of her.

She just didn't understand why she was alone. Why had she left her? She thought that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, that… she was never going to wake up alone in an empty bed again. And now she couldn't stand the thought that she had been wrong, that this was just a one-night-stand.

Sara was not going to stand for that sort of humiliation once again. She had been used this way before and she couldn't bare the thought that someone like Catherine would do this to her. There had to be something else to the story. When she had looked into her piercing blue eyes she saw nothing but pure lust and passion.

She threw her car door open and slammed it shut behind her, rushing up to her front door with her hands balled into fists, her knuckles beginning to turn white. She bit her lip to try and hide her anger outwardly, though inwardly she was seething. She tasted the bitter taste of her lip gloss on her tongue. Why did she put lip gloss on? She thought. What was she expecting to happen?

Knocking on the front door with her fist, Sara stood still, listening for any movement from inside the house. She heard her approach the door, her feet barely tapping on the floor as she did so. She always knew she was light on her feet; after all she had been a dancer.

_Dance for me, Cath._

She could already feel her hips swaying to the music that lightly played in the background as she straddled her waist. She could feel her smooth hands tracing across her stomach as her body throbbed for hers. She could feel… oh she could feel…

The door opened. Catherine stood in the doorway, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, rebelling strands falling in front of her face. She was wearing a white tank top and jeans; she had seen that tank top on her before and all she could think about was taking it off of her to give way to the skin underneath.

But that would never happen again if there was no love. _Never again._

Without giving Catherine a chance to speak, Sara shoved her way inside, forcing the blonde to back up as she entered her house. Slamming the door with a satisfying thud behind her, Sara looked on at her, staring directly into her eyes, her own flashing with hurt and anger.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" Catherine asked, sounding a bit harsher than she intended to.

"What am I doing here?" Sara repeated the hurt and astonishment quite evident in the tone of her voice. "What am I _doing_ here?" she repeated incredulously. "I woke up and you were gone, Cat, what do you think I'm doing here?" she asked.

"Sara—" Catherine started.

"You didn't even leave a note," Sara continued, "So what was last night? What _was_ it, Cath?" she asked, running solely on the hurt she was feeling.

Catherine remained silent, staring at Sara as the younger woman continued to throw question after question her way.

"Was that just a one-night thing?" Sara asked. "Because that was special to me. That was _something _to me, Catherine," she told her, angry tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"Sara, I'm confused," Catherine finally spoke.

"You're confused?" Sara asked. "What is there to be confused about?" she asked her, "Because I'm only confused about one thing: what you want. I know what I want, Catherine, but you're going to have to help me out with your situation."

"Sara…" Catherine sighed.

"I love you, Catherine," Sara blurted out. "And I don't know about you, but there was something there last night. And I'll be goddamned if you deny it," Sara whispered.

Catherine looked at her, noting the obvious hurt and anger in her eyes; the hurt that was only growing stronger with each passing second and the anger that was dying down with each word that escaped her lips. She saw the tears staining her brown eyes, one stray beginning to descend down her cheek.

"So which is it, Cath?" Sara whispered .

Before she was able to comprehend what was going on, Sara found herself pinned to against the closed door, Catherine standing in front of her, her face mere inches from hers. "What do you think?" Catherine whispered. And that was when Sara saw it; tears. She had tears in her eyes.

Catherine claimed Sara's mouth roughly, as she kept the brunette's arms pinned near her head. Nibbling on her lower lip, Catherine groaned into her mouth, denying the younger woman's wishes to move her body. "Damn it, Sara," Catherine growled, slamming her lips against hers, trying desperately to kiss her harder. "You're all I ever think about," she told her, finally removing her hands from her wrists in order to work on the buttons on her shirt.

"Then why… didn't you just tell me…?" Sara panted, Catherine's mouth on hers stopping her from saying anything else.

"Because you were driving me crazy," Catherine whispered, groaning as Sara slammed her own back against the wall leading toward the bedroom. As Sara began to nibble along her neck, Catherine realized that this had become a battle for power, and she wasn't going to lose. She was going to be in control; she was going to show Sara how much she loved her.

Putting her hands on Sara's shoulders, Catherine pushed her into the living room, the struggle to enter the bedroom being delayed even more. Catherine didn't stop when the back of Sara's legs hit the arm of the couch, instead she pushed her down so that she was lying on her back and she jumped on top of her so that she was straddling her waist.

"Dance for me, Cath," Sara whispered, sweat beginning to slick her body as she struggled against the older woman's strong grip.

Reaching down, Catherine ripped open her shirt almost violently as she positioned herself over her body. Pressing her lips to hers, Catherine continued to work at her bottom lip, sucking and nibbling until she was sure her efforts were going to leave a mark. Sliding a hand onto her stomach, Catherine begin to massage the places under her breasts before becoming impatient and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

Leaning down Catherine began to kiss up the tears that were running down Sara's face, the tears of happiness that were growing ever thicker with each move Catherine made. Putting her hands on Sara's shoulders, Catherine began to sway her hips against Sara's, earning a low moan from the woman writhing underneath her as she began her dance.

"Cath…" Sara moaned, reaching a hand up to her face.

Without missing a beat Catherine pushed her arms back at her sides, keeping them there as she rocked her hips to the soft music playing in the background that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Sara whimpered, desperately wanting- _needing_- to touch Catherine. Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh as she tried to relax herself, looking up at Catherine as she moved. She looked absolutely beautiful, her sweat-slicked body moving in-time to the music.

Catherine pulled her hair out of its ponytail, shaking her head back and forth as her hair fell below her shoulders. Leaning down once more, Catherine began to undo her pants, sliding them down her legs once she was successful in doing so. Once Sara had jerked her hips up in anticipation as to what the strawberry-blonde was going to do, Catherine pushed her back down, sliding her hand inside of her underwear.

Sara moaned once more, trying to move but failing miserably as Catherine's free hand continued to hold her hips down. She gasped when she felt Catherine touch her and almost screamed as she felt her slide a first finger inside of her.

"Cath!" Sara whispered, groaning as she felt her timing her thrusts to music as well as never stilling her hips from movement. Shutting her eyes tightly, Sara willed herself to not start crying. Why did Catherine always have this effect on her? Why did this woman _always_ have this effect on her?

"Don't cry," Catherine whispered, a second finger joining the first as she leaned down and kissed up more tears as they made their way down her face. "Don't cry," she repeated, "I'll dance for you."

Without warning a third finger joined the other two and Sara screamed in pleasure, the tears never ceasing from flowing down her face. After kissing up more tears Catherine began to trail kisses down her neck, lingering at her chest as she worked against her, trying to get her to climax.

Sara finally came screaming Catherine's name, sobbing as she looked up at Catherine. Catherine leaned down and kissed up the remainder of her tears, running her hand through her hair. "I love you," Sara whispered.

"I love you too," Catherine whispered, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

After taking a few breaths, Sara had calmed herself. As Catherine removed her hold from her hips and arms, Sara immediately flipped her over so that she was now straddling Catherine's waist. "Now let me dance for you," she whispered.


End file.
